To provide devices electrical communication, especially embedded devices, routing for wiring must be provided. The wiring must be soldered onto electrical elements during or after the manufacturing process, typically interrupting the manufacturing process. To provide thermal communication, for a heat sink for instance, similar routing must be provided with a thermal path to the exterior of the device. This application relates to another approach.